Nacelles for gas turbine engines are known, and typically include an inlet section, a fan section, and a thrust reverser section. The inlet section may deliver air into a compressor of the gas turbine engine, and also deliver air outwardly of the compressor as bypass air to the fan section. The air is compressed in the compressor and delivered downstream into a combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream to a turbine and over turbine rotors, driving the turbine rotors to rotate. The turbine rotors in turn rotate the compressors and fan.
Under various conditions, ice may form on the nacelle. The nacelle may include an anti-ice system to prevent this ice formation. Anti-ice systems may undergo certification processes to ensure adequate performance.